


Finding out

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: The Dysfunctional Marriage of John and Alexander [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets home early, and the situation is more than a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding out

He’d gotten off early for the first time in what had seemed like forever, but he’d been burnt out, practically asleep on his feet, he hadn’t gotten much rest before work, there had been another fight, he wasn’t even sure what it had been about this time. He hadn’t bothered to change before leaving, the scrubs staying on as he drove home, bag tossed in the passenger seat. Hopefully Alex would be asleep when he got there and he could just curl up in the spot next to him and just fall asleep, his feet were sore after the last hours spent on his feet, his shoulders were knotted, his head was cloudy. 

There is a car parked in front of the house as John pulls in, though he hardly registers it as the garage door closes behind him and he walks into the house, drops his bag next to the door, toes off the tennis shoes, not bothering with untying them. It’s as he’s climbing the stairs that he hears it, the repetitive thumping, the sound of something that isn’t quite words, but is undeniably human. He takes the steps two at a time, running until he reaches the door, his own breath heavy, a hand on the bedroom door. 

He pushes it open and Alex is half naked, t-shirt riding up to expose the bottom of his binder, arms around the neck of a man John doesn’t know, his hair loose and he makes an obscene noise and stills. Leaning forward, laughing as Alex tucks his chin into his shoulder, burying his face in the man’s neck. His hair falling forward obscuring his face but he kept moving, and John could hear his panting even through the other noises that filled the room. The other man makes an obscene noise and stops moving, eyes closed as he leans forward, Alex’s back hitting the bed as he lowered himself to the bed, an elbow holding him up on, the other hand moving to Alex’s hip, moving inward. Alex’s eyes open, and he throws his head back, finally catching sight of where John is standing.  

“John.” It’s a breath and the other man laughs. 

“That’s…” He turns to see John as well and he grins. “Come to join us?” Its joking but John doesn’t smile.

“Get out.” His words are like knives and he can see Alex flinch away, he climbs off of Alex. John averting his eyes as he throws away some things and gets some pants on. 

“Nice meeting you, Thomas by the way.” He’s grinning like it’s a game as he goes to grab John’s hand to shake it, but John pulls away. “Doctor boy doesn’t like germs I see.” John hasn’t moved, but Alex is in his boxers. 

He hears the front door close and he takes a deep breath. Alex doesn’t move as he goes to the dresser, pulls out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Unclips the name tag and sets it on the dresser and heads towards the bathroom. He makes a point to slam the bedroom door, and not look at Alex as he leaves. The water runs cold as he showers, fingers running through his hair, and scratching at his scalp, scrubbing at his skin with the loofa until it felt raw. When he got out Alex was sitting on the counter, not that John hadn’t heard the door open. 

“John.” He doesn’t reply, find his razor in the drawer, layers on the shaving cream. Alex is blocking a part of the mirror but he pretends he doesn’t notice. “I’m sorry.” He cleans up the stubble on this chin and cheek. He goes back to the bedroom, Alex trailing behind. “I didn’t mean…”

“You didn’t mean to!” He whirls and Alex nearly falls as his steps stutter. “You didn’t fucking mean to! How hard can it really be Alex? Am I not enough! Not good enough for you if I’m not here every goddamn minute, anytime you suddenly decide you need to get off! Some people have to actually work Alex!” 

“I do work!” 

“You don’t! When was the last time you actually got something published!” 

“I was a lawyer.” He screams in, hurling the words like their weapons.

“You got disbarred because you couldn’t control yourself!”

“I can control myself just fine.” They’re screaming, back and forth, throwing the words like one would fire bullets. 

“You fucking punched the prosecution Alex! You can’t even control yourself now! Did you even know him!” He gestures to the door. 

“You think I’m that low, that I would fuck a stranger in our house!” 

“I don’t know Alex! You’ve been cheating on me, for how long now? Weeks, months, years?” 

“6 months.” He lowers, his shoulders sagging forward, eyes on the ground. 

“Did you even care about how I’d feel?” 

“I didn’t think you’d come home.”

“How long was it going to go on Alex, how long were you going to let me think you loved me.” 

“I do love you.” 

“You fucking cheated Alex!” The tears prick at his eyes, rolling down his cheek. 

“Laurens..” 

“No, you don’t get to fucking call me that, not now. You don’t just get a redo and suddenly it’s all ok.” He sighs. “I’m going to bed, we can discuss this later.” He heads up to the bedroom and Alex follows, slowly as the beginning of the sunlight filtered through the curtains in their bedroom. Alex pulled back the comforter and sheet for him and John thought about it for a moment, but all he could picture was the man, Thomas, and Alex on the bed, he didn’t want to be in here. He took his pillow and headed towards the guest room. Alex doing the same until John stopped mid way down the hall. 

“Don’t Alex. You made your bed, you can lay in it, literally. I need to sleep and I need to sleep without you, because right now…” He pauses for a moment. “It hurts to even look at you, so just don’t, ok?” He doesn’t even acknowledge Alex’s muttered response just shuts the door tight behind him and climbs under the covers on the bed that had been used only a handful of times, and hopes that when he wakes up Alex won’t be next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Need to update other things but school is terrible, and making these two suffer is my favorite thing at the moment, also sorry for all the dialogue.   
> tumblr is oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com if you have requests (seriously request things) or want to yell at me somewhere other than the comments section


End file.
